Otanjoubi Omedetou
by Yuzuru Tenshi
Summary: "Bagaimana aku bisa bersenang-senang denganmu saja jika meminta satu cup ice cream strawberry saja tidak dapat?"/Hhh... memang dasarnya Sakura yang polos. Ia lupa kalau Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa./"Otakmu jorok sekali!" kata Sakura kemudian/"Baka ne..." seru Gaara sambil berlalu pergi/"Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV 2014" & Sasuke's Birthday


**_Notes : _**

**_Fanfic ringan untuk menyemarakkan Sasuke's Birthday(23 Juli) dan Contest Banjir TomatCeri IV (1-31 Juli) 2014_**

**_"Otanjoubi Omedetou Uchiha Sasuke-_****kun_, semoga berakhir bahagia dengan calon istrimu Haruno Sakura-_chan_!"_**

**_#Do'a setulus hati *Nyehehe XD !_**

* * *

8.017 Words.

* * *

.

.

Tok tok...

Cklek.

Ketokan yang hanya sekedar formalitas. Sasuke tahu itu.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seorang gadis berambut ungun dengan seragam _maid_-nya masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke setelah ber-_ojigi_ di depan pintu yang terbuka.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda!" sapanya masih dengan badan yang sedikit membungkuk.

"Hn," balas pemuda pemilik kamar dengan singkat. Ia menyibakkan selimut tipis yang masih menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. "Mana sarapan paginya?" tanya Sasuke sambil turun dari ranjang _king size_-nya.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Tapi, bisakah untuk kali ini sarapan di ruang makan, Tuan?" saran _maid_ berambut ungu itu sopan dengan nada memohon agar sang Tuan tidak membantahnya.

Sasuke yang hendak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menaikkan alisnya, "hn?" Jelas sekali pemuda berambut _raven_ mencuat itu keberatan, biasanya Yugao–sang maid–selalu mengantarkan sarapan pagi berupa beberapa keeping biskuit dan segelas besar susu segar ke kamarnya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Tuan Besar dan Nyonya memberi kabar…" sebelum Sasuke sempat memotong Yugao melanjutkan perkataannya cepat, "dan beliau memerintahkan agar kami memberitahukan pada Tuan Muda Sasuke saat sarapan pagi di ruang makan," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sasuke berbalik sepenuhnya pada Yugao yang masih berdiri didepan pintu dan menatapnya dengan penuh curiga, "kau bisa memberitahukan ku sekarang juga, Yugao. _Otousama to Okaasama_ tidak akan tahu dimana aku sarapan." Penasaran sekali dia, siapa pelayan dan _maid_ yang berani-beraninya memberitahukan pada orang tuanya kalau dia sarapan di kamar saja semenjak kepergian mereka keluar kota.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Tuan Besar dan Nyonya memerintahkan hanya jika sarapan di ruang makan," mohon Yugao sekali lagi.

Sasuke mendecih kesal.

"Saya mohon, Sasuke-_sama_," pinta Yugao sambil membungkuk dalam.

Sasuke mengerti jika Yugao, maid pribadinya, sudah memanggil namanya maka gadis itu sudah sangat memohon. Mendecih sekali lagi ia berkata sambil berjalan kearah pintu kamar mandi kamarnya, "tidak usah siapkan susu pagi ini, aku butuh kopi pahit." Dan ia menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandinya. Sasuke butuh kopi pahit pagi ini untuk persiapan dan pelampiasan perasaanya nanti saat mendengar kabar dari orang tuanya.

Yugao tersenyum singkat dan berterimakasih pada Sasuke yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Turun kebawah, bersiap-siap untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi yang nikmat bagi Tuannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou****© Yuzuru Tenshi**

**© 2014**

**Rate : T (Teen)**

**Gendre : Romance/Humor/Family **

**AU/OOC/****Fluffy**

**Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

**Summary :**

_"Bagaimana aku bisa bersenang-senang denganmu saja jika meminta satu cup ice cream strawberry saja tidak dapat?"/Hhh... memang dasarnya Sakura yang polos. Ia lupa kalau Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa./__"Otakmu jorok sekali!" kata Sakura kemudian/_"Baka ne..." seru Gaara sambil berlalu pergi/"Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV 2014" & Sasuke's Birthday

.

.

.

* * *

**_"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke-kun!"_**

.

.

Dari semenjak mendengar kabar dari orang tuanya pagi tadi hingga siang ini, pikiran Sasuke sebenarnya sudah cukup kacau meskipun ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar kabar yang tidak diharapkan dan melampiaskan rasa kesalnya dengan meminum kopi pahit seteko penuh. Tapi, tetap saja ia butuh refresing istirahat siang ini. Entah perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, rasanya dikelas orang-orang pada menjauhinya meskipun biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah peduli sedikit pun akan hal itu, tapi kali ini rasanya aneh juga. Bahkan teman terdekatnya dikelas, Sai, pun tak mengubrisnya sedikit pun dan seolah-olah ia menganggap Sasuke hanyalah seekor makluk halus yang tak dibutuhkan keberadaannya.

Sasuke bukan orang yang bodoh untuk tidak menyadari hal sekecil dan sesepele itu.

Jadi, ia butuh gadis manisnya saat ini. Mungkin mendengar celotehan panjang lebar dan tawa renyah Sakura dapat menenangkan perasaannya saat ini. Sasuke menyeringai kecil saat ia menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya ia membutuhkan celotehan cerewet gadis itu juga. Padahal selama ini, meskipun ia sangat nyaman berada disamping Sakura tentu saja, telinganya sudah cukup panas mendengarkan kata-kata yang dianggapnya tak terlalu penting selama ini.

Jadilah Sasuke keluar kelas sendirian (Sai sudah meninggalkannya sedari tadi tanpa berkata apa-apa sambil membaca buku yang dipegangnya keluar kelas. Kalau sudah seperti ini Sasuke berharap lebih baik ia satu kelas dengan Naruto saja. Tidak peduli mau bertengkar dan mendengar keluhan tak jelasnya). Ia hendak menuju kelas Sakura yang berada beberapa kelas dari kelasnya dan menyusuri koridor itu sendirian. Aneh sekali rasanya, biasanya Sasuke benar-benar tak peduli jika ia benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini, tapi kali ini rasanya ia menyesal juga berharap seperti itu. Meskipun tentu saja ia, seorang Uchiha, tidak mau mengakuinya.

Saat sampai didepan pintu kelas Sakura yang kebetulan memang sudah terbuka, Sasuke melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang tertawa dengan kedua mata menyipit bersama teman-teman perempuannya, Naruto, Kiba, dan Chouji juga ada disana. Mereka semua menoleh pada orang yang berdiri didepan pintu sebentar–Sasuke–kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka lagi seolah-olah merasakan angin lewat yang tak perlu diubris sedikit pun.

Kesal karena gadis yang diharapkannya pun juga tidak menyapanya sedikit pun, Sasuke mendekat kerombongan orang-orang yang sibuk bercanda tanpa memperdulikannya itu (Ingat, Sasuke kesal bukan Karena orang-orang itu, tapi hanya Sakura).

Saat sudah beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai pada Sakura, gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata tanpa rasa bersalah pada teman-temannya, termasuk Sasuke, "oh iya, maaf ya teman-teman semua. Aku ada janji makan siang dengan Sai dan Neji siang ini," katanya melambaikan tangan. Ino yang _notebane_ kekasihnya Sai pun tampaknya tidak keberatan.

Dan gadis itu melewati Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah, membuat pemuda itu terpaku ditempat tak dapat berkata-kata. Sakura mengacuhkannya? Sakura mengabaikannya yang sudah berdiri dihadapan gadis itu dan memilih makan siang dengan dua orang pemuda, yang kata orang-orang tampan dan keren (Sasuke yang kesal tak mau mengakuinya), lain yang bahkan sudah memiliki pacar masing-masing?

Sasuke terlalu gengsi untuk memanggil dan menahan Sakura disana dan memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya diabaikan oleh pacarnya sendiri dihadapan orang-orang ini, maka dari itu ia memilih Naruto sebagai kambing hitam. "Hoi, Dobe!" panggilnya dengan nada memerintah dan sedingin es, tak bisa meredam emosinya atas kelakuan Sakura barusan.

Naruto yang sibuk tertawa-tawa tak merespon Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakangnya sedikit pun, bahkan pemuda itu tidak merasa bahwa dirinya dipanggil seseorang.

Sasuke mendecih kesal, "hoi, Naruto!"

Naruto berhenti dari tawanya tapi tidak menoleh pada Sasuke secara penuh, wajahnya berubah dingin tak berminat, "kalau mau memanggil seseorang, bisa tidak kalau dengan nada yang lebih sopan?"

Sasuke melebarkan matanya, ada apa dengan sib _baka-dobe_ ini?

Kemudian Naruto berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang tenggelam disakunya, berjalan melewati Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Hoi, dobe! Aku memanggilmu!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada tak sabaran.

Naruto berhenti sebentar sebelum berjalan dan berkata lagi, "aku tidak butuh bicara dengan orang sok sepertimu." Kemudian ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Orang-orang yang tadinya berkumpul dengan tawa tak lagi terdengar suara sedikit pun, bahkan beberapa orang yang sibuk dibangkunya masing-masing pun diam membatu menyaksikan atau sekedar mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan bernada dingin yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto yang biasanya riang dan ramah itu. Ditambah lagi dengan aura dingin dan tampang masam Sasuke semakin membuat orang-orang bergidik ngeri dan satu per satu meninggalkan kelas.

Pemuda yang biasanya dikerumuni oleh penggemarnya itu kini hanya sendirian di dalam kelas yang asing baginya. Ada apa dengan Sakura dan Naruto? Ada apa dengan orang-orang?

.

.

Saat sampainya dirumah, meski para pelayan dan maid-nya berusaha bersikap lebih baik dan istimewa untuk mengobati hatinya tetap saja tidak membuat Sasuke merasa lebih baik. Sasuke yang merasa pikirannya akan terobati jika ia pergi ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan teman-teman dan pacarnya malah semakin bertambah kacau dan bingung. Apalagi dengan sikap aneh Naruto dan saat bayang-bayang Sakura yang ia saksikan asyik tertawa akrab dengan Sai dan Neji di kantin tadi siang masih berkelebat dan sulit untuk dihapus membuat beban pikirannya semakin bertambah saja.

Apa-apaan itu! Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun Sakura berbincang dan tertawa akrab dengan Sai dan Neji. Seolah-olah ia seorang gadis _single_ yang tak perlu memikirkan kekasihnya yang sedang tidak bersamanya saat itu. Setelah lama galau karena memikirkan Sakura, sebuah pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya. Apa Sakura marah karena ia tidak mau membawa gadis itu ke café ice cream saat kencan mereka dua hari yang lalu? Kemudian Sasuke menggeleng-geleng. Tidak mungkin Sakura marah hanya karena semangkuk es krim! Memang saat itu gadis itu sedikir ngambek tapi ia mengerti juga Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya karena Sakura sedang terserang gejala panas dalam. Kalau saja ia makan sesendok es krim saat itu mungkin saja ia akan terserang sakit tenggorokan seketika. Jadi, tidak mungkin Sakura marah hanya karena hal sepele yang sudah berlalu selama dua hari itu. Lagi pula, saat sekolah kemaren gadis itu masih baik-baik saja dan langsung me-sms-nya begitu mereka sampai dirumah.

Tapi sekarang tidak. Saat mengecek ponselnya, tidak ada nama Sakura yang tertera disana. Tidak ada sms maupun panggilan tidak terjawab. Jadi, untuk menenangkan pikiran, Sasuke berlama-lama berendam dalam _bathtub_ air panas. Saat keluar, kepalanya terasa pusing karena terlalu lama berendam dan Sasuke langsung merebahkan diri diatas ranjang king size-nya hendak tidur-tiduran sambil menunggu sms atau telepon dari Sakura setelah ia berganti pakaian.

Kenapa Sasuke tidak me-sms Sakura atau menelponnya saja? Karena ia gengsi dan malas melakukaannya karena gadis itu berkelakuan buruk padanya tadi siang, jadi ia hanya berharap untuk menerima kontak dari gadis itu saat ini.

Menahan mata untuk tidak benar-benar tertidur tapi kontak dari Sakura tak kunjung darang, membuat pemuda tak sabaran itu semakin dibuat kesal saja olehnya. Bahkan tawaran makan malam yang tak seharusnya ditinggalkan Sasuke pun ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya. Beberapa _maid_ yang bertugas untuk membujuknya saat itu pun dibuat menangis oleh bentakan-bentakan tak berperi kemanusian oleh pemuda berhati dingin itu. Bahkan Yugao pun tak dapat membujuknya untuk kali ini. Jadi, ia pasrah saja dan mengalah untuk membiarkan tuannya tenggelam dengan pikirannya saat ini.

Sudah berjam-jam Sasuke menahan mata dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sambil menunggu kontak dari pacarnya yang tak kunjung sampai akhirnya ia terlelap juga dengan perut keroncongan. Sekali lagi gengsi jika meminta makanan ke dapur saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya ditengah malam.

.

.

_ . _

* * *

Pagi itu Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya yang tak nyenyak semalam. Ditambah lagi dengan mimpi-mimpi buruk tentang Sakura yang berselingkuh dengan pemuda-pemuda tajir dan keren di sekolah mereka. Sasuke benar-benar bingung dengan pikirannya yang semakin kacau dan kecurigaannya yang tak berdasar. Mungkin juga disebabkan karena kelakuan Sakura dan ekspresi bahagia gadis itu bersama dua orang lelaki saat istirahat makan siang kemaren.

Bahkan pagi hingga pagi ini pun kontak dari Sakura tak ada yang sampai padanya satu pun. Baiklah, mungkin gadis itu ingin menguji kesabarannya. Memilih untuk memulihkan pikirannya dengan yang gagal dengan Sakura, Sasuke memilih dengan cara lain. Pagi ini ia akan sarapan pagi di meja makan bersama para _maid_ muda yang cantik-cantik. Mungkin tampang imut dan cantik mereka didalam balutan seragam _maid_ dapat untuk sekedar mencuci dan menyegarkan matanya. Tak apalah, meski tua beberapa tahun darinya. Gadis muda tetaplah enak dipandang.

Apanya yang enak dipandang?

Bahkan saat sarapan pagi pun Sasuke tak melirik pada gadis-gadis itu sedikit pun dan malah memasang tampang masam saat mereka dengan ramah menawarkan biskuit berbagai macam rasa, susu tambahan, atau kopi lagi, atau buah-buahan segar untuk meningkatkan _mood_ Tuan Muda mereka yang tampaknya sedang _badmood_ itu.

.

.

Sasuke sudah bertekad jika ia akan menemui Sakura di sekolah nanti dan menanyakan apa penyebab gadisnya itu berkelakuan yang tak disukainya itu. Saat bel istirahat makan siang telah berbunyi dengan cepat Sasuke meninggalkan kelas (tanpa memperdulikan Sai seperti kelakuan pemuda pucat itu kemarin) dan bergegas ke kelas Sakura. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan gadis bersurai merah muda itu disana. Hanya ada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat bosan. Tch! Menyebalkan! Ia tak peduli dengan Naruto dan tak butuh saapaan bocah itu sekarang, ia hanya butuh Sakura. Saat ditanya pada sahabat Sakura, Ino, gadis pirang itu hanya kabur mencelos dari hadapannya.

Meredam kesal untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke menuju kantin, berharap menemui gadis merah muda itu disana. Tapi nihil! Sakura tak ada disana. Tanpa perduli tatapan aneh dari orang-orang Sasuke menggeram dan mengacak rambut _raven_-nya frustasi dan menikmati makan siangnya seorang diri. Seorang diri tanpa adanya Sakura yang biasa menemaninya. Atau Naruto maupun Sai yang kadang menggantikan gadis itu jika mereka tidak makan siang dengan pacar masing-masing.

Menikmati rasa bumbu dari ramen yang dinikmatinya (Sasuke serasa menjadi Naruto) hilang seketika ketika pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu menangkap sosok yang dicarinya sejak tadi tengah berjalan melewati kantin dengan senyuman lebar diantara dua orang pemuda tajir dan beken selain dirinya. Sasori dan Deidara. Baru saja ia memimpikan Sakura bersama mereka tadi malam dan kini hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Betapa menyebalkannya!

Tak peduli dengan rasa nikmat dan gurih dari ramen yang dinikmatinya, Sasuke langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mencelos cepat menuju Sakura dan dua orang pemuda yang paling menyebalkan baginya saat ini.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke saat ia sudah berada diambang pintu kantin dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dingin dan curiga dari kejauhan.

Ketiga orang itu berhenti dan membalikkan badan menoleh pada sumber suara. Sekilas Sasuke menyadari Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa melirik padanya sedikit pun.

"Sakura!" panggilnya dengan nada dan suara rendah sekali lagi. Tersirat akan nada marah dan mengancam.

Tak disangka, tanpa ragu sedikitpun gadis itu mengangkat dagunya dengan tampang angkuh dan berkata, "ada perlu apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Meski ia tak menghilangkan _suffix-kun_ namun nada dingin dan menantang tetap membuat telinga Sasuke panas dibuatnya. Pemuda itu mendecih kesal, ditambah lagi dengan pandangan datar dan tak bersalah dari kedua orang pemuda disamping gadisnya. "Kalian tahu bahwa Sakura itu kekasihku," jelas Sasuke terang-terangan membuat kedua pemuda itu mengangkat alis dan saling berpandangan. "Maka ja…"

Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sakura memotong, "memang kenapa kalau aku kekasih mu, Sasuke-_kun_? Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku bersenang-senang dengan orang lain?" tanya Sakura polos dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau hanya boleh bersenang-senang denganku, Sakura!" bentak Sasuke sebal.

"Heh? Coba ulangi sekali lagi!?" perintah Sakura dengan tampang mengejek ditambah lagi dengan isyarat jari yang ditunjuk-tunjuk ketelinganya sendiri seolah ia tidak mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke mendelik dan mendecih kesal pada gadis itu. Ada apa dengan gadis ini. Mana sisi manis dan penurutnya selama ini? Hilang kemana sisi manis yang disukainya itu?

"Kau bilang aku hanya boleh bersenang-senang denganmu saja, Uchiha Sasuke?" kata Sakura mengangkat bibirnya dengan tangan bersedekap. Meski masih bersikap angkuh dan dingin, Sasuke sebenarnya terkaget-kegt dibuat oleh kelakuan jelek gadisnya ini. "Bagaimana aku bisa bersenang-senang denganmu saja jika meminta satu _cup ice cream strawberry_ saja tidak dapat? Bagaimana kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku saat ngidam yang lebih dari ini nanti?" tanya Sakura melebarkan matanya.

Sasuke melongo ditempat. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sakura bicara kasar dengan nada seperti itu padanya. Yang ia tahu hanya sisi manis dan penyabar dari gadis itu.

"Ayo, Sasori-_kun_! Deidara-_kun_!" ajak Sakura sambil menarik dan merangkul masing-masing lengan pemuda disampingnya yang tengah menyeringai melihat ekspresi jelek Sasuke. Mereka berjalan dan mengikuti Sakura dengan patuh.

Sebelum terlambat, Sasuke menelan ludah dan bertanya, "apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

"Kau tuli, ya? Sudah kubilang kalau aku sedang ngidam dan aku butuh _ice cream_!" jawab Sakura pedas tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Jleb…! Sakura ngidam? Apa gadis itu bercanda? Kenapa dengan mudahnya ia berkata seperti itu?

"Lagi pula Sasori-_kun_ dan Deidara-_kun_-ku yang ganteng mau mentraktir semangkuk besar _ice cream strawberry_ kesukaanku. Benar tidak, Sasori-_kun_, Deidara-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum manis dibuat-buat kepada kedua orang pemuda disisinya sambil terus berjalan tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke.

Jleb! '_Sasori-_kun_ dan Deidara-_kun_-ku yang ganteng_' sejak kapan gadis itu memakai _suffix-kun_ pada orang selain dirinya? Sejak kapan Sakura berani bicara kasar seperti itu padanya? Sejak kapan Sakura berani menggunakan kata-kata dan senyum genit itu bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun pada dirinya?

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke tak berkata-kata sedikit pun. Kelakuan Sakura dua hari belakangan ini tidak dikenalnya sedikit pun. Kerasukan makhluk apa gadis itu hingga kelakuannya sedemikian rupa begitu?

Mencoba untuk memikirkan Sakura dan tidak mau kelaparan ditengah malam seperti kemaren lagi, Sasuke memilih makan malam di ruang makan ditemani oleh para _maid_-nya yang berdiri disekeliling bersiap-siap menyiapkan apapun yang dibuthkannya.

Sambil memotong _steak_ panggang dihadapannya dengan pisau dan garpu, Sasuke bertanya dengan tampang datar seperti biasa meski sebenarnya ia menaruh harapan banyak pada pertanyaannya dan jawaban yang akan diperolehnya nanti, "apa ada kabar dari Itachi-_nii_?"

"Benar, Tuan. Tapi, bisa disampaikan setelah makan malam anda selesai," jawab Yugao sopan.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan memotong _steak_-nya sebentar. Saran Yugao membuatnya berpikir kalau kabar yang akan diterimanya nanti sama mengecewakannya dengan kabar dari kedua orang tuanya. Tapi, ia sudah siap, makanya ia bertanya. "Beritahu saja sekarang," sebelum Yugao sempat menjawab, Sasuke kembali berkata dengan nada memerintah, "kau bisa memberi tahuku sekarang, Yugao! Sekarang dan nanti tidak ada bedanya." Gadis berambut ungu itu masih saja diam menunggu berharap Tuannya berubah pikiran, "katakan, Yugao. Aku tidak suka menunggu."

Yugao mengangguk. "Baiklah, Tuan. Itachi-_sama_ mengabarkan kalau beliau tidak bisa pulang besok, Tuan Muda."

Sengatan listrik itu terasa lagi. Kata-kata _maid_-nya seolah terulang kembali. _'Tuan Besar dan Nyonya tidak bisa datang saat ulang tahun anda besok, Tuan Muda.' _Sasuke tersenyum miris, ia memang sudah siap mendengar kabar ini tapi sebenarnya hatinya tidak sesiap yang diharapkannya.

"Beliau mengatakan kalau ada keperluan sangat penting yang tidak bisa ditinggal."

_Heh! Keperluan penting, eh? Jadi, aku tidak sepenting pekerjaanmu itu?_

"Dan beliau menyampaikan kata maaf pada anda, Tuan Muda Sasuke."

_Aku tidak butuh permintaan maaf. Kalian sudah melakukannya berulang-ulang kali padaku. _

Sasuke memang sudah cukup terbiasa dengan rasa kesepiannya selama bertahun-tahun tapi harapan itu tak kunjung pudar dari hatinya. Ia masih sangat berharap dan haus akan cinta kasih dari kedua orang tua dan kakaknya. Ia sadar mereka sangat mencintainya, dibuktikan dengan apapun yang diinginkannya pasti terkabul, bahkan sebuah pulan bahkan sebuah Negara pun akan diusahakan oleh ketiga orang itu untuknya jika ia memang benar-benar menginginkannya. Tapi, bukan itu yang diharapkan Sasuke. Bukan sebuah benda yang berwujud itu. Namun, sesuatu tak berwujud dan dapat dirasakan dengan nyaman itu. Seperti sesuatu yang dilimpahkan dan dicurahkan Sakura dengan suka rela untuknya. Tapi, gadis itu sekarang terasa begitu jauh dan sulit digapai olehnya.

Yugao masih saja menyampaikan pesan-pesan bermaksud peminta maafan dari Itachi padanya namun ia tak lagi peduli dan mendengarkannya. Sasuke sudah sangat bosan mendengarnya, bahkan ia bisa dikatakan hafal dengan kalimat-kaliamat yang dusah dilontarkan berkali-kali setiap tahunnya itu.

Benar-benar bosan dan muak! Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, sekali lagi mengabaikan makanan yang sedang nikmat dilahapnya. "Terimakasih, makanannya. Aku selesai!" kemudian ia beranjak ke kamarnya dengan ekspresi yang juga sama setiap tahunnya.

Di kamarnya benda pertama yang biasanya diraih Sasuke adalah ponselnya, tapi untuk sekali ini tidak. Ia tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa tidak menemukan nama Sakura tertera disana. Semakin memperburuk sauna hatinya saja jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, dan Sasuke yakin hal itu memang terjadi jika ia mengeceknya sekarang. Jadi, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dan menendang selimut tipis yang sudah tersedia. Sekarang memang musim panas, tubuh dan hatinya semakin panas saja dengan kenyataan-kenyataannya yang diterimanya. Ia tak butuh selimut setipis apapun juga saat itu.

.

.

* * *

Saat hendak ke sekolah, Sasuke mengalah untuk rasa penasarannya mengecek ponselnya. Dan ia mendesah pelan saat menemukan panggilan tak terjawab dari Sakura yang ternyata sudah sejak tadi malam. Menyesal juga tidak menceknya tadi malam tapi apa boleh buat.

Tapi, rasa penyeselannya itu hilang seketika ketika menemukan Sakura yang sedang berduaan dengan anak kelas sebelah yang bernama Gaara sambil merangkul lengan pemuda tanpa alis itu dengan erat. Tanpa alis! Betapa tampangnya sangat aneh dan memuakkan bagi Sasuke. Sudah cukup ia melihat gadisnya bersama pemuda-pemuda lain dua hari belakangan ini. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi sekarang. Sakura berduaan saja dengan pemuda aneh tanpa alis itu!

"_Teme_…!" geram Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk.

Gaara menatapnya aneh dengan tatapan datar. Berkali-kali Sakura menoleh bergantian pada Sasuke dan Gaara. Kali ini ia sedikit takut melihat Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah kehilangan kesabaran dan perasaan bingungnya kenapa Gaara juga tampak serius menghadapi Sasuke.

"Ada yang salah, Tuan Muda?" tanya Gaara dengan nada mengolok.

Sakura menarik lengan Gaara hendak menahannya.

Sasuke yang menyadari pegangan tanpa ragu Sakura itu semakin merasa ingin marah dan membentak pemuda tanpa alis dihadapannya. "Dia itu gadisku! Semua orang tahu, jadi menjauhlah darinya!" bentak Sasuke meski dengan nada rendah.

"Hee…?" seru Gaara. Jika ia punya alis, pasti alisnya sudah terangkat tinggi masih dengan tatapan menantang.

Sasuke sudah semakin panas ditambah dengan cuaca yang benar-benar panas. Ia mencengkram dan menarik kerah baju Gaara.

Sakura yang merasa hawa-hawa buruk akan berdatangan segera mendeorong Sasuke dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan pemuda itu dari baju Gaara.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Sakura tapi karena gadis itu selalu mendorongnya seolah dirinyalah yang bersalah disini maka kesabarannya pun semakin hilang. Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura yang berusaha untuk melepas cengkraman tangannya.

Sakura terdorong dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sasuke sedikit terkejut, ia tidak merasa kuat saat menepis gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-_kun_? Tiba-tiba marah dan berkata dengan dingin dan penuh emosi seperti itu pada Gaara-_kun_," kata Sakura polos. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Tidak lagi dibuat-buat.

Sungguh sikap polos yang membuat Sasuke kesal. "Tidak salah katamu? Jika dia tidak salah," tunjuk Sasuke tepat didepan wajah Gaara yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, "berarti kau lah yang salah!" kata Sasuke pada Sakura.

Gadis itu terenyak kaget. Ia tidak merasa salah, ia hanya melakukan apa yang sudah mereka rencanakan. Tidak terima disalahkan seperti itu, gadis itu membalas, "aku yang salah? Salah apa, Sasuke-kun!?"

"Kau itu pacarku! Kenapa mesti berpegang-pegangan dengan orang lain?" Sasuke sudah merasa terbakar cemburu mengingat Sakura bersama Sai dan Neji, kemudian Sasori dan Deidara, dan sekarang Gaara. Bahkan hanya berduaan sambil saling merangkul! "Aku sudah cukup sabar selama ini, Sakura! Dan kau tak mengerti perasaanku sedikitpun!" Sebenarnya pemuda itu tidak tega juga mebentak-bentak gadisnya, tapi emosinya sudah tercampur dengan masalah di rumahnya.

Sasuke merasa dirinyalah yang paling salah disini. Bagi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan berada dipihak Sasuke tentu saja setuju bahwa gadis itu yang paling salah. Tapi, tidak bagi orang yang mengerti dan mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya. Bahkan Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak mengerti perasaannya sedikitpun? Padahal Sakuralah yang paling mengerti dirinya saat ini. Ia mengetahui keadaan keluarga Sasuke dan bagaimana ia menjalani hari-hari ulang tahunnya setiap tahun, makanya ia berusaha membuat kejutan untuk pemuda itu. Tapi disini ia malah di _judge_ tanpa dasar.

Hhh... memang dasarnya Sakura yang polos. Ia lupa kalau Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa!" pekik Sakura. Kemudian ia berlari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gaara.

Sasuke berdecih dan melepaskan baju Gaara dengan kasar. "Kau puas?" deliknya pada Gaara.

Gaara merapikan pakaiannya. Untung saja disini tidak begitu ramai dengan orang-orang, kalau tidak gosip tentang dirinya yang tidak-tidak akan lebih cepat menyebar. "Puas untuk apa?" tanya Gaara datar.

Sasuke masih mendelik padanya.

"_Baka ne_..." serunya sambil berlalu pergi.

Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi datar dan kata-kata Gaara yang mengatakannya bodoh. Apa hubungannya dengan insiden barusan. Apa Gaara mengejeknya dengan mengatakan kalau ia bodoh karena gadisnya sudah direbut Gaara, begitu?

"Argghh...!" Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

Sampainya di rumah, seperti di hari ulang tahunnya setiap tahun. Saat ia pulang, maka segala macam ruangannya yang akan dilaluinya di rumah luas itu akan berhiaskan dengan segala macam pernak-pernik pertanda bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tengah berulang tahun. Saat melangkah masuk kedalam pintu depan, segala macam semprotan ulang tahun disemprotkan kearah Sasuke dengan meriah oleh para pelayan dan _maid_-nya. Mengucapkan selamat atas umurnya yang sudah bertambah satu tahun. Tulisan besar terpasang diantara tangga yang satu dan yang lainnya dengan tulisan 'Happy Birthday Sweet Seventeen, Uchiha Sasuke-_sama_!' Sasuke tersenyum tipis yang dipaksakan sebagai rasa mengahargai hasil kerja dari para pelayan dan _maid_-nya untuk merayakan ulang tahun dirinya.

Biasanya Sasuke akan mengucapkan terimakasih dan tersenyum atas hasil kerja mereka, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Maaf saja, masalahnya dengan Sakura terlalu berat baginya. Tidak pernah ia bertengkar lebih hebat dari ini sebelumnya.

Yugao, _maid_ pribadi kepercayaannya, menyarankan agar Sasuke membersihkan diri dan berendam sejenak untuk menenagkan pikirannya yang gadis itu sadari tampaknya Sasuke sedang banyak pikiran. Maka Sasuke bergerak patuh dan berendam di kamar mandinya.

.

.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Hyuuga di dekat kompleks kediaman Uchiha, Sakura dan begitu ramainya siswa siswi sekolah mereka tengah berkumpul. Kediaman Hyuuga menjadi pilihan karena luas dan mampu menampung orang-orang sebanyak itu serta dekat dengat kediaman Uchiha. Sakura yang masih ngambek dengan Sasuke memang datang kesana (karena dijemput dan dipaksa oleh Naruto dan Sai), tapi teman-temannya susah payah untuk membujuknya membuatkan surprise untuk Sasuke yang sudah dia rancang jauh-jauh hari. Tidak disangka kalau ia terperangkap dalam rencananya sendiri. Sakura sendirilah yang membuat rencana untuk mengabaikan Sasuke beberapa hari ini tapi ternyata ia sendiri ikut-ikutan emosi karenanya.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Kau sudah sejauh ini, dan sekarang tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum kabar dari Yugao sampai agar kita segera kesana," bujuk Ino susah payah.

"_Ganbatte ne_, Sakura-_chan_! Sakura-_chan_ pasti bisa!" kata Hinata memberi semangat dengan canggung dan malu-malu.

"Jangan sampai membuat si teme benar-benar mengira kalau aku sedang marahan dengannya, Sakura-_chan_!" desak Naruto.

"Sakura, sekarang itu hari ulang tahun Sasuke-_kun_! Kami sudah ditahan beberapa hari ini untuk mengabaikan dan tidak mengucapkan selamat padanya dan tidak memberikan hadiah dulu," _fangirls_ Sasuke ikut-ikutan mendesak Sakura. "Kami sudah tidak tega pada Sasuke-_kun_ dan sudah tidak sabar mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memberinya hadiah padanya tahu! Ayolah, Sakura!"

"Ayolah, Sakura! Jangan buat kami kecewa..."

"Sakura, jangan begitu..."

"Sakura..."

"Sakura..."

"Sakura..."

"IYA IYA!" teriak Sakura yang sudah mulai pusing mendengar ocehan orang-orang disekelilingnya yang sibuk mendesak dan membujuknya sedari tadi. "Aku ikut, aku ikut!" katanya menyakinkan, dan senyuman lega terpatri pada semua wajah orang yang berada disana.

.

.

Sasuke enggan untuk turun kebawah dan merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama para pelayan dan maid-nya. Apa gunanya terus-terusan begini. Toh orang tuanya dan Itachi tidak akan datang. Dan lagi Sakura... Sakura! Sasuke baru ingat bahwa gadis itu tak mengucapkan sepatah ucapan selamat pun untuknya, bahkan biasanya ia yang mendapatkan banyak ucapan selamat dan hadiah baik dari tema-teman maupun _fangirl_-nya pun untuk hari yang paling spesial ini pun tidak. Sudah tiga hari semenjak Sasuke merasa dirinya diabaikan dianggap seolah-olah tak pernah ada di dunia ini.

Orang tuanya pun belum mengucapkan selamat untuknya, apalagi Itachi! Ia sedang bertengkar dengan Sakura, Naruto juga bersikap aneh, Sai pun tak mengubrisnya sedikit pun. Ada apa dengan dunia?

Hhh... Sasuke mendesah sebal.

Saat Sasuke hendak keluar untuk sekedar memastikan keadaan dibawah, Yugao sudah menunggunya didepan pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Tuan dan Nyonya ingin bicara dengan anda, Tuan Muda," beritahu Yugao sambil menyodorkan telepon genggam pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik telepon itu dan Yugao sebentar dari sudut matanya. Kemudian barulah ia menerima telepon itu. "_Moshi-moshi_?" sapanya datar seolah tak berminat sedikit pun. Padahal perasaannya sudah bercampur aduk. Senang orang tuanya akan mengucapkan selamat dan marah karena mereka tidak melakukannya sedari tadi.

"_Sasuke! Maafkan kami tidak bisa menghubungimu sedari tadi, ya, sayang?"_ suara Mikoto, ibunya dan Itachi, terdengar lembut dan tulus seolah-olah ia memang mengerti dengan anak bungsunya.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, ia tidak menjawab. Takut jika ia menjawab maka suaranya akan bergetar, ingat, Yugao masih berdiri disampingnya.

Seakan mengerti, Yugao mundur beberapa langkah dan turun kelantai bawah bersama pelayan dan _maid_ lainnya.

"_Sasuke? _Kaa-sama_ dan _Tou-sama_ harap kau mengerti, sayang,"_ suara Mikoto terdengar memohon berharap pengertian dari anaknya. _"Kau tahu kalau pagi tadi kau pasti sibuk untuk berangkat ke sekolah, sorenya kau pasti capek dan berendam air panas, dan sekaranglah waktunya. Otanjoubi omedetou, Uchiha Sasuke kami tersayang."_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, perasaan berterimakasih terselip dihatinya mendengar pengertian dari orang tuanya. Padahal mereka tidak perlu khawatir menelponnya karena takut mengganggu dirinya. "Aa... _arigaou ne... Okaa-sama_!" ucapnya tulus.

"Tou-sama_ juga, sayang. Ini, _Tou-sama_ mau bicara denganmu, Sasuke,"_ terdengar gerasak gerusuk karena Mikoto memberikan telepon pada suaminya, Fugaku.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia tidak begitu akrab dengan ayahnya, pasti rasanya canggung sekali.

_"Sasuke," _terdengar suara berat Fugaku dengan nada datar. Malahan mungkin juga canggung tapi dibuat sebiasa mungkin.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menelan ludah. "Hn?"

"_Otanjoubi omedetou!"_ hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi itu saja sudah berhasil membuat Sasuke merasa sangat senang.

"Hn. _Arigatou, Otou-sama_."

Lama mereka diam. Kemudian Fugaku berkata, "sekarang kau berada dimana?" tanyanya membuat Sasuke bingung. "Turunlah kebawah, kami sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu," perintah Fugaku seolah ia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sedang tidak berada di ruangan yang diharapkannya.

"Aa..." kemudian ia turun kebawah masih memasang telepon genggam ditelinganya.

Para pelayan pria berseragam hitam dan para _maid_ sudah berkumpul di ruang utama dengan berbagai macam kaleng semprot ditangan mereka dan senyuman lebar untuk menyambut Tuan Muda mereka yang berulang tahun. Selalu seperti ini sejak ulang tahunnya yang ke-8 tahun, tanpa ayah dan ibu, tanpa Itachi. Merayakan setiap ulang tahunnya bersama pelayan dan _maid_. Tidak ada yang spesial bagi Sasuke meskipun ia didalam hati ia sangat berterimakasih kepada mereka yang berusaha untuk merayakan ulang tahunny setiap tahun.

Sasuke masih berada ditengah tangga yang diatasnya terpasang ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang besar untuknya. Para pelayan dan _maid_ beranjak ketika Orochimaru, kepala pelayan, menerobos mereka untuk menuju bagian tengah ruangan dengan diikuti dua orang pelayan berseragam hitam sambil mendorong sebuah meja kecil beroda dengan sebuah kotak hitam diatasnya. Mereka sudah berada tepat ditengah ruangan dengan dikelilingi para pelayan dan _maid_.

Orochimaru menjadi pusat perhatian saat itu. ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan dengan gerakan tangan _a la butler_. "Tuan Muda Sasuke-_sama,"_ katanya memulai pembicaraan. "Tuan Besar Fugaku dan Nyonya Mikoto memberikan sebuah hadiah yang menakjubkan serta sebagai bentuk perminta maafan beliau berdua karena tidak bisa berada disisi anda saat ulang tahun yang spesial bagi anda ini, Tuan Muda Sasuke-_sama_." Akhir kata Orochimaru disambut dengan tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai meriah dari para pelayan dan _maid_.

Orochimaru memberi kode kepada dua orang pelayan dibelakangnya untuk membuka kotak hitam tersebut. Sementara itu Sasuke harap-harap cemas. Memangnya apa hadiah menakjubkan yang bisa diberikan orang tuanya hanya didalam kotak kecil itu?

Kotak itu terbuka, dan sebuah kunci (yang Sasuke tebak adalah kunci mobil) terselip diantara bantalan kecil didalam kotak tersebut. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menganga karena takjub, tapi ia masih ragu apa itu benar-benar kunci mobil? Jika iya, apa itu kunci mobil yang sudah diharapkannya sejak dulu sekali?

Orochimaru mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk mendekat dan mengambil kunci mobil tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti, sang objek pandangan turun menuju kotak hitam–kunci mobil–tersebut. Sasuke sudah berdiri dihadapan Orochimaru yang kini beranjak kesamping untuk memberikannya ruang. Ia menatap Orochimaru sebentar meminta dukungan, Orochimaru tersenyum a la dirinya sebagai bentuk dukunganya kepada sang Tuan.

Dengan tangan kanannya Sasuke meraih kunci mobil yang sudah berada dihadapannya tersebut. Sasuke sempat membaca lambang kunci tersebut dan matanya dibuat terbelalak. Kemudian, Orochimaru membimbing pemuda itu untuk berjalan keluar rumah untuk melihat langsung hadiah dari orang tuanya yang sudah terparkir di halaman.

Saat Orochimaru membukakan pintu untuknya, sebuah layar putih sudah terpasang disana. Layar itu cukup besar untuk menghalangi sesuatu dibelakangnya. Sebelumnya, saat Sasuke pulang tadi, tentu saja segala macam itu belum ada. Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan. Ia tidak menemukan sebuah mobil pun disana, hanya layar itu. ia melirik Orochimaru dengan tatapan bertanya tak sabaran. Sang kepala pelayan mengangguk dan menekan sebuah tombol pada remote yang dipeggangnya entah sejak kapan itu kearah layar putih tersebut.

Sasuke melihat kearah layar itu kembali. Awalnya cahaya putih, kemudian diikuti dengan gambar kedua orang tuanya yang sedang tersenyum (ibunya saja, lebih tepatnya). Bukan sekedar gambar, itu memang orang tuanya yang dihubungkan dengan alat elekronik komunikasi.

"Hai, Sasuke," sapa Mikoto, ibunya masih cantik dan anggun seperti biasa dan Fugaku berdiri disampingnya dengan tampang angkuh juga seperti biasa.

Mikoto cemberut, Sasuke sadar kalau itu bukan sekedar video. "Aa, _Okaa-sama_," balasnya singkat.

"Kami hanya bisa memberikanmu hadiah dibalik layar ini. Sebagai hadiah dan juga sebagai perminta maafan dari kami."

"Arigatou, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama."

Mikoto tersenyum. "Kami harap kau menyukainya, sayang. Otou-sama yang memilihkannya," kata Mikoto. Fugaku yang berada disampingnya sedikit bersemu sambil membuang muka.

Sungguh pemandangan yang langka bagi para pelayan dan maid melihan Tuan Besar mereka seperti itu. Lucu sekali.

Kemudian gambar itu hilang, dan layar putih itu disingkap dengan tombol-tombol yang ditekan Orochimaru.

Hadiah yang dimaksud berada dibalik layar tersebut. Sebuah sedan mewah berwarna _silver_ terparkir gagah disana. Tidak salah lagi, berdasarkan lambang pada kuncinya, mobil itu adalah sedan kelas atas dengan merk Lamborghini Reventon Roadster. Bagian atasnya terbuka, begitu juga dengan kedua pintunya yang terbuka keatas. Memang ini ang diharapkan Sasuke sejak dulu dan akhirnya tercapai juga. Mobil itu benar-benar berada dihadapannya. Sakura terlupakan begitu saja Dasar!

Satu lagi, seseorang yang sangat dikenal Sasuke berada didalamnya dengan tampang tak berdosa dengan kedua kaki yang diangkat dan diletakkan diatas dasbor mobil barunya. Menyebalkan sekali! Bahkan ia belum menyentuh mobil itu sedikit pun.

"Hoi, Itachi!" teriak Sasuke tanpa panggilan kakak seperti biasanya. Ia lupa kalau Itachi memberi kabar bahwa ia tidak bisa datang.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berjalan cepat kearah Itachi dan mobil barunya. Tingkah noraknya itu disaksikan oleh pelayan dan _maid_-nya. Ia tidak peduli lagi, yang penting Itachi harus disingkirkandari sana.

"Ya?" tanya Itachi polos saat Sasuke sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Sasuke menggerap dan menatap Itachi sinis dengan mata _onyx_-nya. "Turun dari mobilku!" perintahnya.

Itachi membulatkan matanya polos dan berkata tanpa dosa, "mobilmu? Siapa bilang ini mobilmu?"

"_Okaa-sama_ sendiri yang bilang! Hadiahku berada dibalik layar ini!"

"Hee...?" Itachi menurunkan kakinya dan melangkah turun. "Sayang sekali kau salah paham, _otoutou_." Ia merangkul pundak Sasuke dan memaksanya masuk kedalam rumah tanpa peduli dengan gerakan memberontak dari adiknya itu.

"Jangan main-main denganku!" kata Sasuke masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kau saja yang bodoh, Sasuke. Jelas-jelas _Otou-sama_ dan _Okaa-sama_ mengatakan kalau hadiah dibalik layarnya itu aku," jelas Itachi tanpa dosa sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau lupa ya, kalau aku mengabarkan tidak bisa datang? Jelas-jelas akul;ah kejutannya," tambah Itachi, membuat Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Ia tidak mau percaya ini.

"Ayo masuk!" Itachi mendorong Sasuke masuk.

Lampu ruangan itu mati dan sangat gelap. Pintu dibelakang Sasuke tertutup, Itachi meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam rumah besar itu. Sasuke bingung, apa lagi ini? Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya lilin menyala dibagian tengah ruangan. Menampakkan siluet seorang gadis cantik yang sangat dikenal dan dirindukan Sasuke. Ia sulit untuk percaya. Apa benar gadis itu Sakura?

"_Otanjoubi omedetou,_ Sasuke-_kun_," bisik Sakura pelan namun dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Sasuke yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. "_Happy birthday sweet seventeen, my dear_!"

Jantung Sasuke mau melompat rasanya saat gadis yang sudah dirinduinya itu mengucapkan kata '_my dear'_ padanya. Apalagi Sakura yang beberapa hari ini mengabaikannya dan berkata kasar padanya kini berkata degan sangat tulus dalam bisikan pelannya.

Sasuke tidak berkata sepatah kata pun. Bukan karena apa-apa. Hanya saja ia sudah terkaget-kaget dengan banyak kejutan malam ini.

Sakura yang merasa bahwa Sasuke masih marah padanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sasuke dapat melihat emerald itu mulai melimpahkan cairan dari pelupuknya meskipun tak begitu jelas karena hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lilin yang dipegang Sakura.

"_Gomenne_, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya lirih. Sasuke masih diam, Sakura tidak mencoba untuk menahan air matanya yang sudah melimpah. "Aku tahu kalau beberapa hari belakangan ini aku terlalu keterlaluan padamu. Mengabaikanmu, berkata kasar, jalan dengan laki-laki lain, menggunakan _suffix-kun_ pada laki-laki lain. Tapi aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti mu seperti tadi," Sakura mencoba menjelaskan maksudnya dalam isakan kecilnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, memilih untu mendengarkan meskipun ia tidak tahan melihat Sakura menangis seperti itu.

.

"Hee...? Aku lihat Sakura-chan menangis," kata Naruto tidak tega. "Ini tid..." kata-katanya terputus karena Ino membekap mulut pemuda itu dengan kuat.

"Sshhht! Kalau beginii rencana kita jadi gagal!" bisik Ino keras ditelinga Naruto. "Kau diam saja, Naruto! Nanti kedengaran mereka. Perusak suasana saja!" bentak Ino dengan bisikan tepat ditelinganya.

"Tap..."

"Ssht! Kalau tidak begini, Sakura dan Sasuke tidak akan berbaikan. Kau tahu sendiri si kepala ayam itu keras kepala dan manja. Apa kau mau Sasuke marah terus padamu?" ancam Ino.

"I... iya."

.

Sakura mengusap air matanya dengan lengannya yang memegang lilin karena tangan yang satunya lagi membawa sesuatu. "Kau tahu kalau itu semua cuma rencana ku untuk membuat kejutan untukmu pada hari ini," kata Sakura mengakhiri penjelasannya, "jadi, kuharap maafkan aku dan mengertilah. Jangan marah lagi, ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mendekat pada gadisnya yang masih berdiri pada posisinya. Ia sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Sakura, hanya beberapa jengkal saja. "Tapi, kau sudah keterlaluan karena bersama terus dengan laki-laki lain. Apa lagi si aneh tanpa alis di sekolah tadi," desis Sasuke mengingat tampang datar tak berdosa Gaara saat menatapnya tadi. "Aku cemburu, tahu!" katanya terang-terangan.

Pernyataan terakhir Sasuke benar-benar membuat Sakura berubah warna menjadi kepeting rebus seketika. Seakan sadar saat melihat ekpresi _blushing_ Sakura, Sasuke membuang mukanya. Ia baru sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas. Sasuke tidak ragu jika wajahnya kini sama merahnya dengan sakura, mungkin lebih.

Sasuke berdehem dan terbatuk-batuk kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya dengan tangan terkepal didepan mulut.

Sakura yang sadar harus bertindak berkata, "um... Sasuke-_kun_?" Sasuke tidak menjawab, jadi Sakura melanjutkan. "Sepertinya kau lupa kalau Sasori dan Gaara itu kembar _non-identik_," jelas Sakura. Ia tidak menggunakan _suffix-kun_ lagi dan memanggil nama mereka seperti biasa.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke datar seolah tak berminat. Rasanya ia sudah pernah dengar ini sebelumnya, tapi tidak ingat. Padahal sudah satu sekolah, masa hal begituan saja tidak tahu?

"Mereka 'kan sepupuku," terang Sakura. "Sepupu dekatku," tambahnya lagi dengan polos. Bingung sekali kenapa Sasuke marah-marah pada Gaara di sekolah tadi. Padahal Sakura sudah sering bercerita pada Sasuke bahwa ia akrab sekali dengan sepupu kembarnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa terbelalak. Jadi, si kembar yang sering diceritakan Sakura itu mereka? Kenapa ia tidak tahu? Apa karena Sasuke tidak begitu mendengarkan jika Sakura bercerita yang tidak ada hubungan dengannya jadi tidak ingat nama sepupu gadisnya itu?

"Kalau jalan dengan Gaara dan Sasori aku memang selalu bergandengan. Bukannya aku sudah sering bilang padamu soal itu?" tanya Sakura polos.

"..."

"Deidara itu sepupu Ino, aku sudah cukup akrab dengannya. Dia itu sahabatnya si kembar Sasori yang sering datang ke rumah. Aku juga sering cerita soal dia, lho."

"..."

"Soal kesal tidak jadi makan es krim denganmu saat kita kencan itu memang benar, tapi aku mengerti karena kau tidak mau karena khawatir karena aku sedang panas dalam. Itu sih aku paham meski kau tidak mengatakannya, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau 'kan selalu begitu."

"..."

"Kalau soal aku makan es krim dengan mereka benar. Deidara kalah taruhan dan janji mentraktirku _ice cream strawberry_ kesukaanku. Kenapa ditolak? Mumpung aku benar-benar ngidam."

Sasuke tersedak. "Ngidam? Ngidam bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke. Rasanya ia sudah bertanya itu kemaren, atau hanya perasaannya saja?

"Benar, ngidam," jawab Sakura polos.

"Ngidam? Oleh siapa? Siapa yang melakukannya padamu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke was-was sambil menggoncang-goncang bahu Sakura.

"Apa sih yang kau katakan, Sasuke-_kun_?" berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke dengan mengeikka bahunya karena takut benda yang dipegangnya jatuh.

"Aku kan tidak pernah melakukan yang aneh-aneh padamu!" kata Sasuke polos, ia masih memegang bahu Sakura.

Merasa tersinggung Sakura menepis tangan sasuke hingga lepas. "Otakmu jorok sekali!" katanya sengit. "Ngidam itu hanya sebagai istilah kalau aku benar-benar ingin sesuatu!" decak Sakura sebal.

Wajah Sasuke memerah lagi karena malu dengan tingkah konyolnya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sai dan Neji?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Ooh... kalau itu sih..." kata sakura malu-malu. Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Ehem... aku... itu hanya membahas soal rencana ulang tahunmu, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Benar?" selidik Sasuke.

Sakura menganggk cepat.

Sasuke mendesah lega. "Syukurlah." Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian Sasuke meraih wajah Sakura dan mengusapa pipinya yang masih sedikit basah. "Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu menangis, Sakura," katanya pelan, Sasuke semakin mendekat, tidak peduli dengan benda yang dipeggang sakura menghalangi jarak diantara mereka. "Aku khawatir sekali jika kau bosan dan benar-benar pergi dariku."

Sakura dapat melihat mata Sasuke yang tampak beda dari biasanya dari cahaya redup lilin yang dipegangnya. "Tidak akan," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis tapi dapat Sakura pastikan bahwa itu benar-benar senyuman tulus. "Terimakasih," katanya mengusap-usap pipi Sakura dengan jempolnya. "Kau jelek sekali kalau sudah menangis."

Sakura cemberut. Ia masih berusaha melindungi benda yang dipegangnya yang kini berada ditengah-tengah dirinya dan Sasuke yang semakin mendekat.

.

"Coba tebak apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke?" bisik Naruto jahil sambil merangkul pundak Ino dan Sai.

Ino mengedikkan bahunya yang dirangkul Naruto kesal. Merusak suasana saja!

"Melakukan sesuatu yang sering aku dan Ino lakukan," kata Sai polos. "Benar tidak?" tanyanya memastikan pada Ino yang sudah memerah jengkel.

Naruto _sweat drop_.

.

"Jadi, jangan menangis lagi, gadisku," bisik Sasuke ditelinga Sakura.

Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke sedikit dengan susah payah karena tangannya yang bergetar gugup tengah berusaha melindungi benda yang dipegangnya.

Sasuke meniup lilin yang dipegang Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis itu.

.

"Benarkan kataku," kata Sai bangga.

"Ayo sekarang!" kata Naruto melompat ke saklar disampingnya.

"Jangan!" Ino berusaha menahan namun terlambat

.

Brrrtt...

Tepat dengan sesuatu yang dibawa Sakura rasa-rasanya telah hancur, lampu pun hidup dan segalanya kembali terang benderang. Diikuti dengan teriakan dan semprotan ulang tahun kearah dua orang dengan wajah yang berjarak beberapa senti itu (serta sepasang mata _onyx_ dan _emerald_ yang terbelalak) oleh orang-orang yang entah sejak kapan berada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka.

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura dengan wajah memerah dan sebal karena gadis itu tidak memberi tahunya kalau ada orang lain selain mereka berdua diruangan ini. Sedangkan Sakura menatap kotak yang awalnya berbentuk hati itu sudah sedikit remuk dengan tatapan miris. Air mata kembali tergenang dipelupuk _emerald-_nya. Ia melempar tatapan menyalahkan pada Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Sasuke hanya membuang muka.

"Tuh 'kan, hancur!" pekik Sakura.

Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten bergegas kearah Sakura berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

Ino merebut sesuatu yang dipegang sakura, membuka kotaknya. Kue tart yang awalnya berbentuk hati didalamnya sudah sedikit hancur tapi tulisan-tulisan diatasnya masih bisa dibaca. Dengan sigap Tenten menyalakan lilin dengan bentuk angka satu dan tujuh yang berada ditangan Hinata. Kemudian Hinata memasang lilin dengan angka tujuh belas itu diatas tart love yang sudah sedikit hancur itu dengan rapi.

Selesai, Ino menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Dengan enggan dan kesal Sakura menerimanya. Dan membawanya mendekati Sasuke yang sedikit berjarak dengannya karena dukungan teman-temannya. "Ini gara-garamu, Sasuke-_kun_!" sembur Sakura pada Sasuke masih kesal.

Sasuke menatap Sakura takut-takut. Ia memang bersalah, tapi apa boleh buat terbawa suasana redup yang romantis. Kenapa dilewatkan?

"Ma –maafkan aku."

Sakura mendengus. "Sudahlah," katanya dengan tersenyum kemudian. "Sekarang baca tulisan ini," peritahnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tulisan pada tart itu dengan pandangan meneliti. Tulisannya sulit dibaca.

"Salahmu! Kau harus bisa membacanya. Dan sebagai ganti ruginya cukup dibaca keras-keras," perintah Sakura tanpa ampun.

_Iya... iya! Jangan salahkan aku terus, dong!_–batin Sasuke sebal.

Ia lebih mendekat dan mulai membaca dengan mata meneliti. "Aku mencintaimu dan... tidak akan melepaskanmu... sa... sampai kapan pun!" eja Sasuke susah payah. Sasuke membaca kalimat terakhir yang ditunjuk sakura. "Setulus hati, Sasuke _to_ Sakura!" kalimat terakhir Sasuke diikuti dengan teriakan dan sorakan heboh dari orang-orang yang begitu ramainya disana. Para pelayan dan maid juga sudah ada disana. Seakan sadar pemuda itu menatap sakura tak mengerti, "hee...? Sasuke _to_ Sakura? Sasuke untuk Sakura?" ulangnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Ini kue dari Sakura untuknya kenapa kalimat yang tertera disana menunjukkan kalimat Sasuke untuk Sakura. _Dasar licik!_–batin Sasuke. Ia dipaksa membaca keras-keras lagi! Jelas sekali kalau ini sudah direcanakan Sakura meski kue ini tidak hancur karena dirinya.

"Sekarang _make a wish_ sebelum meniup liln ini. Ayo, sebelum meleleh," desak Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai berdo'a. Salah satu do'anya tentu saja berharap kalau Lamborghini itu miliknya. Dan do'a yang lainnya rahasia! Kemudian ia meniup lilin tersebut tanpa susah payah. Dan diikuti dengan sorakan dan tepuk tangan.

Itachi sudah berdiri disamping Sasuke. "_Otanjoubi omedetou, otoutou_!"

"Hn," sahutnya singkat. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi si bungsu Uchiha itu langsung menyembur, "kenapa kabar yang kau katakan kemaren bohong?"

Itachi menaikkan alisnya, mengerti akan sikap manja adiknya mulai keluar. "Kejutan," katanya singkat.

"Kau bukan kejutan yang dimaksud _Okaa-sama_," kata Sasuke.

"Tentu saja," kekeh Itachi. "Mobil itu milikmu, _otouto no baka_!" Itachi menyentil jidat Sasuke seperti yang biasa dilakukannya dulu. Kemudian pemuda yang lebih tua enam tahun dari Sasuke itu melangkah keluar.

Sasuke menyentuh jidatnya perih. Sentilan Itachi semakin menyakitkan saja dibandingkan dulu. "Kau mau kemana, _nii-san_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pergi," jawab Itachi singkat.

Sebelum sempat menahan Itachi agar tidak meninggalkannya lagi Sasuke sudah ditarik oleh Naruto dan yang lain menuju taman belakang dekat kolam renang yang juga sudah dihias. Yugao sudah menyediakan kue ulang tahun super besar dengan tujuh belas batang lilin yang harus ditiup Sasuke sekali lagi. Meja-meja dengan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman sudah dikeluarkan dan dihidangkan dengan rapi diatas meja-meja panjang.

Instrument band sudah dipegang masing-masing oleh personil band terkenal sekolah mereka. Menyanyikan segala macam lagu yang berbau ulang tahun dan kebahagiaan. Ucapan selamat ulang tahun sudah menghujani Sasuke bertubi-tubi, apalagi dari para _fangirl_-nya yang membuat Sakura gigit jari dibuatnya. Kado-kado pun sudah melimpah ruah.

Orang-orang dari sekolah mereka sangat ramai. Ada Shikamaru yang digaet oleh Temari, Sai dan Ino yang sibuk pacaran, Karin dan Suigetsu yang masih sibuk beradu mulut dengan wajah memerah, Naruto yang sibuk menggoda pacaranya Hinata, si kembar Gaara dan Sasori bersama Deidara, Shion dan Saara, Neji dan Tenten, Lee bersama Kiba, Chouji, dan Shino, serta Akamaru, juga para senior dan junior seperti Utakata dan pacarnya senior mereka Hotaru, Tayuya dan Kaguya, Juugo dan Jiroubo bersama teman-temannya, dan masih banyak lagi. Termasuk gadis-gasdis manis seperti Yakumo, Tamaki, Yukata, Matsuri, Kin, Sasame, Kagerou, Kotohime, Kagerou, Honoka, dan lain-lain.

Sasuke tidak tahan dengan keramaian dan kebisingan. Tapi apa boleh buat ini adalah acara untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Terpaksa ia harus terjebak dalam situasi memualkan seperti ini. Lagi pula ia berhasil menendang bokong Naruto sebagai bentuk balas dendam atas sikapnya beberapa hari ini serta berbaikan lagi dengan Sakura. Dan gadis itu setia disisinya sepanjang acara itu.

Kemudian Sasuke teringat dengan Itachi. Apa benar kakaknya tu benar-benar sudah pergi dan meninggalkannya lagi. Bergegas ia pergi ke halam depan, mungkin saja Itachi iri dengan mobil barunya dan mencoba tidur didalamnya. Sasuke sendiri menyeringai membayangkannya.

Sasuke lega. Benar saja jika ia menemukan Itachi di sana, namun tidak didalam mobil, atau bahkan didekat mobil pun tidak. Itachi sedang duduk diundakan teras depan sambil merokok. Sasuke tidak tahu kalau kakaknya itu seorang perokok. Ia mendecih.

Itachi menoleh pada adik yang berdiri disampingnya. "Kau mau coba?" tanyanya. Meskipun nadanya serius, bagaimanapun ia tak akan mengizinkan adiknya merokok meski dirinya begitu.

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke cepat. "Aku tidak suka rokok, kau tahu itu."

"Hn," tanggap Itachi menatap kedepan. Ia menghisap dan mengembuskan asapnya pelan.

Sasuke memperhatikan tingkah kakaknya itu. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka perokok."

"Aku bukan perokok. Buktinya aku tidak bisa mengehembuskan asapnya lewat hidung." Itachi menunjuk hidungnya sendiri sambil menoleh pada Sasuke sebentar.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "memang harus begitu?"

Itachi tergelak, "tidak. Aku tidak tahu," katanya melanjutkan kegiatan merokoknya sambil menatap kedepan lagi. "Yang jelas aku bukan perokok. Hanya butuh rokok jika diperlukan."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, "kau sedang stres?"

Itachi mendengus pelan. "Bocah sepertimu mana mungkin mengerti dengan makna stres?" oloknya.

Sasuke mendecih. "Aku bukan bocah lagi."

Itachi menyeringai. "Aa... benar juga. Kau sudah punya pacar, ya, sekarang?" godanya.

Sasuke berusaha bersikap biasa dan memasang tampang datar. "Sudah sesuai dengan umurku," jawabnya santai.

"Hoo~" olok Itachi lagi. Namun, Sasuke tak mengubrisnya. "Sudah dewasa kau ternyata? Tidak manja lagi?"

"Tch...!"

Lama mereka terdiam. Itachi menetap bulan penuh dilangit malam dan menepuk kepala Sasuke pelan. "Nikmatilah masa remajamu. Jangan sok dewasa. Jadi orang dewasa itu tidak seenak dan semudah yang kalian para bocah bayangkan."

Sasuke sedikit memahami bahwa kakaknya benar-benar sedang banyak pikiran.

"Sakura. Beruntung sekali kau dapat pacar gadis baik seperti dia," kata Itachi lirih.

"Kau bermasalah dengan pacarmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sebelum sempat Itachi menjawab, seseorang memanggil Sasuke dengan suara lengkingnya, "Sasuke-_kun_~"

Sasuke dan Itachi meonoleh pada sumber suara.

"Eeh..." Sakura berhenti dan meremas jarinya kikuk. "Maafkan aku. Aku kira kau kemana Sasuke-_kun_, jadi aku mencarimu. Ternyata kau bersama Itachi-_nii_."

Itachi menepuk punggung Sasuke dan mendorongnya kearah Sakura. "Percayalah padaku kalau kau benar-benar beruntung. Jagalah dia baik-baik dan jangan sampai kehilangannya lagi," nasehat Itachi seperti bapak-bapak yang sudah berpengalaman.

Sakura yang tak mengerti hanya bengong. Sedangkan Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan kearah Sakura. Ia yakin kalau kakaknya sedang memiliki masalah dengan pacarnya mungkin?

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang, lho!" kata Itachi serius sambil berdiri dan menenggelamkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya.

"Ke... kenapa cepat sekali, Itachi-nii?" tanya Sakura.

Itachi tersenyum, "aku sudah dewasa, jadi banyak yang harus kuurus," katanya menyombongkan diri sambil berjalan kearah pintu gerbang.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sasuke. Tapi, ia tak ada niat menahan kakaknya lagi. Ia merasa hal yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah benar.

"Aa..." jawab Itachi tanpa berbalik. "Aku akan mengunjungimu ketika urusanku selesai. Kali ini benar-benar janji. Dan juga untuk menemuimu, malaikatku, Sakura!" kata Itachi sambil menghilang dari balik gerbang yang sudah ditutup kembali.

"Malaikatku?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik pada Sakura.

"Ooh... itu. Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi yang jelas sepertinya Itachi-_nii_ tampak senang sekali bertemu denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Berbeda dengan ekspresinya saat bertemu kami sebelum bertemu denganmu. Benar-benar kacau!" seru Sakura jujur.

"Apa hubungannya dengan 'malaikatku'?" desak Sasuke.

"Aduh~ kau ini bagaimana sih?" desah Sakura. "Itachi-_nii_ tadi berterimakasih padaku karena sudah memaksanya datang untuk menemuimu. Padahal saat ditelepon tadi suaranya berat dan kacau sekali, lebih kacau saat kami bertemu dengannya tadi. Tapi, setelah menemuimu seperti masalahnya sudah terangkat begitu saja. Aku sih tadinya bingung juga," jelas Sakura.

_Begitu_. Hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan Sasuke dalam hati. Ia menyimpulkan persepsinya sendiri dalam hati tanpa mengatakannya pada Sakura.

"Ayo!" ajak Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura kedalam.

Sakura sedikit bingung, tadi katanya Sasuke sudah tidak tahan dengan kebisingan didalam. Tapi, sekarang ingin kesana? Padahal Sakura mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan sambil mencoba mobil baru Sasuke.

.

.

.

**おわり**

**OWARI**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

Humornya mungkin gak terasa, ya? emang gak bermaksud bikin fict humor sebenarnya.

Dan lagi fict ini telat satu hari ya, padahal kemaren udah selesai setengahnya.

Baru kali ini bikin fic oneshot jadinya ya panjang banget~

Mungkin ada typos dan kesalahan lainnya, (gak sempat ngecek ulang)

Aku suka sma Sakura disini (hohoho). jarang2 Sakura bisa kasar dan seenaknya sama Sasuke. Sama Gaara yg kaya' cari lawan ke Sasu itu juga geregetan. ckck

Adanya yang penasaran sama do'anya Sasuke? yah~ tentang Sakuralah, segala macam tentang Sakura pokoknya. juga berharap untuk bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya tahun depan bersama orang tua dan kakaknya, de el el pkoknya.

Kalau masalah Itachi itu emng sma pacarnya. dia berkata 'malakaikatku' pada Sakura sbg ucapan terimakasihnya pada Sakura. Awalnya ia mmang gak bisa datang dan kabarnya pada Sasuke itu gak bhong, tpi krna desakan sakura akhirnya ia datang juga. terpaksa ninggalin pacarnya yang lagi bertengkar sama dia. dan ucapan terimakasihnya itu tertuju pada sakura krna Sakura juga dia bertemu sama Sasuke. gak nyangka kalau bertemu Sasuke malah mmbuat perasaannya lebih tenang, krna itu ia berterimakasih. dan lgi melihat ketulusan Sasuke dan Sakura memberi pencerahan secara kbetulan sma Itachi. ^^

Sasuke dan Sakura pas mati lampu itu? mereka gak jadi kissu karena keburu lampunya hidup dan Sakura yg shock krna kue tartnya ancur. ckckck...

Sayangnya gak bisa bikin sequel krna ktentuan BTC, tpi gak pa2. Yosh! (maaf bgi yg udah dijanjiin)

Fic ini juga sbg ganti blum publish ML, tpi insyaallah dilanjut kk. (y)

Sekian dulu A/N-nya. ada yg mau baca? berkenan untuk riview, kritik, saran, dll?

OH! terakhir. Otanjoubi omedetou lagi, Sasuke-kun~

* * *

22:37

07242014

.

.

サンキュ,

Yuzuru Tenshi. (ada niat nukar penName, nih!)


End file.
